Archived GIDWMAT
This is the site of the Grand Inter-Dimensional World Martial Arts tournament. Rewards Current rewards (may change): #1,000,000 Zeni #750,000 zeni #500,000 Zeni #250,000 Zeni #125,000 Zeni Rules The rules are as follows. #You can only have 5 characters max enter the tournament under your control. #First one to get their opponents character to 1 health wins. You may not use any healing items. #Majins may transform for their racial transformation stat bonuses, but any regeneration effects gained from Base Form, Super Form, and Pure Form are negated. This rule does not apply to the majin's racial skill. #Once your match is selected you will be notified via Message Walls. Each competitor has 3 days to enter their name in their slot below. If your name is not in the slot by the end of 3 days, you're disqualified. If neither player shows up, both are disqualified. #You are not allowed to poke in the eyes, or hitting them in the groin. If you do this, you will be disqualified. #No signatures or ultimates are allowed to be used in fights that participate in this tournament. #You are allowed to install parts, chips, and frames, but they will not be applied to your characters stats until the entire round is over. The same applies to any speed, damage, etc. boosting items. #Any special weapons automatically lose their special propeties, and count as ordinary weapons of their type. Bracket TrueInterDimensionalTournament Training Dimension This is were people in the tournament can train, due to other locations being locked out. One can choose from x50 gravity to x1000 gravity to train under. If your character reaches 1 hp here, your character automatically gets kicked out of the tournament and automaticly forfits their match. #Moeru(x50 Gravity, Weighted Training Clothes) #Pto (x50 Gravity) #Training Slot 3 #Night (x50 gravity) #Ace (50x Gravity) #Training slot 6 #Training slot 7 #Training Slot 8 #Training Slot 9 #Miname(x50 Gravity) #Training Slot 11 #Jeff (x50 gravity, Training kaio-ken) #Starr Xorous (x50 Gravity) #Training slot 14 #Training slot 15 #Training slot 16 Magic Reading Dimension This location is for the people who wish to read up on their magical skills before their fights, since other locations for reading can not be reached. #Hokus #Android 47 #Ultimate Tre #Shintaro #Silver #Alyra Noveria #Reading slot 7 #Reading slot 8 #Reading slot 9 #Reading slot 10 #Reading slot 11 #Reading slot 12 #Reading slot 13 #Reading slot 14 #Reading slot 15 #Reading slot 16 Healing Dimension This is the area where you can heal after fighting your opponent. It only takes 2 hours in order to fully recover from all of your health. #Yugana Shinkai #Tenchi #Natch #Tsurugi Kyousuke Yuji #Hilary Flail #Haruki #Healing slot 7 #Healing slot 8 Operation Dimension This dimension is mainly for androids who want to install parts or upgrades. Any normal character who installs parts/chips and/or a frame, runs the risk of their counterpart getting stronger as well if they are still in battle. 1 part/chip takes 12 hours to install, while a frame or any other kind of installment takes 20 hours to install. #Operation Slot 1 #Silver #Operation Slot 3 #Operation Slot 4 #Operation Slot 5 #Operation Slot 6 #Operation Slot 7 #Operation Slot 8 #Operation Slot 9 #Operation slot 10 Somewhere inside the void (Rp section.) Without much warning, every combatant signed up for the tournament would be pulled into a powerful black hole, and finally lowered down here into what looked like a pitch black room large enough to fit 100 fighters and then some.* As Ultimate and Rin were dropped into the room, both of which landing on their feet, the looked around, curious as to where they were.* "I can't see anything in here. Can you Rin?" Ultimate asked, Transforming into his Ultimate Rage Super Saiyan form in order to give off some light. "Not really, I can't feel anyone elses energy besides yours Dad." Rin responded, wondering where they were since this certainly wasn't Earth or Planet Ultimate. "Sure is some some advanced technology, to make use appear here out of nowhere..." Kenmei says, looking around. 47 appears, having been dragged here while he was in the middle of a conversation with one of his men on H.E.X-47. "What in oblivion...?" Soon after, Jeff, Dendsho, and Blakuul would also land near Ultimate and Rin, confused. "Very strange.....this doesn't look likemy room." Blakuul said, closing the book he was reading before looking over at Ultimate, Rin, and the two namekians. "Jeff, do you know where we are?" Dendsho asked, seeming cal and serious about the situation. "No Dad, I can't feel any of the other namekians energies." Jeff said, confused as to why he couldn't sense any other namekians besides Dendsho and himself. Zane looks around. "If this is hell a lot more people were killed" Silver surprised looks around. "Where are we!?" Silver looks at his Dad. So dead people are here too. What is this? 47 created a ball of ki in his hands to serve as a flashlight of sorts. He felt around himself, noticing he still had his revolver, machine gun, rail-gun, and sword on him, so if anything threatened to attack them, he'd be prepared. He was surprised to see that there were several other men and women in the room as well, all possessing a higher than average power-level. Hokus would walk out the black hole and look around. "Well I wasn't expecting to come back for at least a week. Oh well." Yugana would fall from the black hole and roll back up when she hit the ground and searches the crowd. When she sees Hokus she would run towards him and hug him tightly. "Brother! You're here too! Ummm, where is here?" Hilary would fall from a black hole but she somehow manages to land on her feet. She seearches the crowd, "Where am i?". She'd then create a ki ball in her hand to use it as a flashlight. Tsurugi would walk out of the black hole "Not this again...", he says remembering what happened on Realms of Holly "That damn portal. I'm not wasting my time here" he says as he makes that hand seal which he used to get out of Realm of Holly but stops by sensing Hilary's energy "Hilary...?" he says as he immediately rushes towards her "You're really here..."."This must mean Yugana too..." he'd then think "If my assumptions are correct, Thax is here too." he'd then immediately cover Hilary in a strong barrier "You, don't ever try to break through it unless permitted by me. Have i made myself clear?" "Crystal" she says knowing what the situation is. She'd the follow Tsurugi with barrier surrounding her. "Where the hell are we anyways?", she asks not yet being answered by Tsurugi since he don't know answer of it. 47 flashed the light around, he looked terrifying in the low light, with the little light that was there reflecting off his mask, he looked as if he was some sort of demon, or spectre. He saw Tsurugi and Hokus here as well. What the hell is happening...? Alyra Noveria lazily timelocked the portal - recognizing it not as a black hole, for it was too large and had no gravity - as she finished things on Glanzende Zeit, before simply stepping in, entering this void. "The tournament, then?" The Paradox Blades had an almost ethereal glow around them, giving her some light in the void. "I'm glad you ask!" A loud, overpowering voice shouted down at the group of people. "The rest of the people participating will arrive shortly. For now, all of you must follow the large arrow appearing right.....now." With the loud slap of what seemed to be fingers, a large arrow appeared infront of them, glowing bright enough to show off the hall ahead of them. "Hmmm, I guess it's better than being here. I say that we go and follow it and see if it leads to the guy who was just talking." Ultimate suggested, before he began to walk towards the arrow and down the hall that was loud enough to fet a 90 feet tall giants. Rin followed after Ultimate, and Jeff, Dendsho, and Blakuul did as well, finding no reason not to since this was the best bet to figure out where they were and who the guy talking was. 47 shrugged, whether it was a trap or not wasn't certain, but he followed anyways. Kenmei did the same. "I don't want to win any crappy awards here but..." he looks at others "Guess i can gain some experience. You in Hilary?", he asks. "Sure i am. Let's do this!" She says following them. "Well then...", he's say doing the same. Alyra also follows, seeing nothing else to do. Snoring loudly as the portal spit him out of the portal, Moeru sits up suddenly to the sound of footsteps echoing around him."Where the heck is this place? Noticing the procession of warriors walking in the direction of a giant neon arrow, Moeru called out,"Hey!Guys! what the heck is going on here?! Yamisei gets teleported to the area, seemingly separated from the rest of the group. "Huh?" He looks around. "Well, seems like I'll have to cut the bounty hunting short." He notices the arrow, starts walking towards it while staying "I should still stay alert, maybe I'll find other people here." Shintaro gets teleported as well, following him is Frost. Shintaro looks around. "Did we just?..." "What is this place?" Frost asks. He notices Yamisei not so far from them. "Hey, you!" He runs towards him. "We just got teleported here. Do you know where we are?" "Nope. I just got teleported as well." Yamisei says. "Who are you two?" "I'm Shintaro, of the Yuji clan." Shintaro replies. "I'm Frost Blizzard. And you are?" Frost asks. Yamisei says "My name would be Yamisei Furuteshimo. But I prefer being called Forte." As the group continued walking through the dark hallway, they would soon stumble apon a open space battle callosum which looked like it could hold Earths entire population and still have room for more. It seemed empty though, almost barron as if noo one had ever been here before. "Wow, this must be were we'll end up fighting huh?" Ultimate said, yawning and rubbing his eyes "Ya don't say dad. Where's that guy who was talking before go? And why does this place look like its outside?" Rin asked. "Maybe that voice was a figment of our imaginations!" Jeff said, looking all around the battle arena. "Focus Jeff, I have a bad feeling about this place." Dendsho responded. "Maybe it's not the place, but the people here." Blakuul said, still reading his book in peace. A sudden surge of space magic, Whatever that is, flies forward and stops infront of alyra, the space infront of her twists into an image of Mirage that simply says "Did you throw yourself into some sort of time-void or inter-dimensional space with Exsu? Or did somebody decide to throw you across space or something? I'm having sort of a hard time figuring out what exactly happened as you were consumed by a light-bending object with a ridiculous amount of gravity, Obviously a black hole, That conveniently didn't rip apart the station because i don't know." Yamisei notices Mirage and walks towards him. "Creator? You got teleported here as well, or?..." "I use the term 'Space Magic' to explain what the pointy white or black thing outside of this realm that controls everything does that i don't feel like explaining, to put it simple, It allows me to project a simple illusion of me and nothing more." Mirage said. 47 was less than pleased with the current situation. He'd been pulled here without warning, and now some voice was ordering him around? He could've been up in H.E.X-47 right now, sipping tea or working on the healing chambers that had a tendency to kill whatever went inside of them. "Hey, cheer up robo-boy," Moeru said as he placed an arm on the android's shoulder." You might just enjoy yourself here. Just go with the flow... and the general procession of the line." Alyra lazily responds to Mirage, "Not a black hole, a portal with the appearance of one. I signed up for an inter-dimensional tournament, as the rewards were...fairly high, and could be useful. Not sure why Exsu or my...future family were pulled here, however." "A tournament, huh? I'll be looking forward to this." Yamisei smirks. Mirage says "Alyra, Would it be possible to send Exsu back soon? I was gonna modify her somewhat." Tsurugi was somewhat pissed at the situation, As he wasn't informed before being pulled here. Furthermore, his sister, the one he wants the extreme security of was pulled here too. He'd then notice that Thax was nowhere to be seen. "I can let her move around freely", he thinks before removing the barrier off of Hilary. "Umm, not to intterupt, everybody, but..." Moeru said, loooking around the room "Who was cra-I mean...okay, yeah. CRAZY enough to bring together so many of the world's fighters in one place?" Alyra responds to Mirage, "Not a clue when, but presumably when she's done in the tournament. I'll send her back then, if it's not automatic." "Alright then." Mirage's projection waves and disappears. "Glad to see most of you made it to the arena. Now I can finally stop talking over this microphone" the person told the group, before appearing out of thin air, sitting at the highest spot in the area. "I'm glad you all made it to the battle grounds. Do any of you have questions you wish to ask me?" He was large, proably around 8 feet tall and looked almost like a giant compared to the people there. He looked down at all of them, a large smile across his face. "Questions? Yes. Questions to you? No." Yamisei says, then turns his attention to Alyra. "Ms. Noveria, is this 'Exsu' person you talked about the new android you and Mirage were developing?" Alyra nods, gesturing to Exsu, who is nearby. "Complete, though currently..." She trails off, unsure of what to say next, before shaking her head slightly. "Nevermind." Ultimate watched as alyra and Mirage talked, saying nothing and just watching as the projection disappeared. When the Man asked if they had any questions, he looked directly at him. "Where are we?" "You're in a Dimension of my own domain. I created this place myself not to long ago to hold tournaments. After some minor tweaks, I managed to push this dimesion alone outside of time and space. It should be nearly impossible for people in your dimension to reach this place, but I guess I was wrong." The man said, looking directly at Alyra with a blank stare. "Who are you?" Rin asked next, curious as to who this man was. "Me...I'm the creator of this realm. You could also say I'm the Super Champion, since I already went through this tournament myself to test my own abilities. You can call me SC" He said to Rin, a proud smile running along his face. "What can we do here besides the tournament?" Dendsho asked, hoping to get in at least some training in before his match? "Well....I guess just waiting around for your match would be a bit boring. Hold on..." SC resounded, snapping his fingers and creating 4 different locations at once "There, a area for healing up after battles, training under x50 to x1000 gravity, reading up on your magic, and....a special location, one were you could learn those school attacks you guys were learning in your dimension. You're welcome." He said with a smile. "When do the battles start! I want to beat up some people already!" Jeff shouted, looking at everyone there who could probably beat the tar out of him no sweat. "Oh, well now that all 64 competitors are now here, we'll begin in 1 hour from now. It allows all of you to meet up and gt to know one another before you all beat the tar out of each other." "Wait wait wait 64 competitors? Only 32 people signed up." Ultimate remarked in confusion. "Oh....I haven't told you yet. This tournament ins't going to work like a normal tournament. Though 32 people signed up....there also another 32..my creation." SC snapped his fingers, and out of nowhere, 32 other fighters appeared parallel to the group from Earth. One wouldn't have to look too close to realize....that these 32 other people looked alot like them, except more mechanical. Alyra did not respond to the figure's accusatory stare (though it would appear blank to others), instead choosing to observe her other self. "I assume these are designed specifically to be superior to us in every way, given that you've likely had as much time as you need to build them. Am I wrong?" "Explain more about your 'creation'", Tsurugi would ask with a dark stare. Silver looks at Tsu. "and how will this work?" "Oh joy." 47 states sarcastically. "Well 'Mr. Super Champion'." He said without much conviction, "Are there any rewards for playing your little game?" SC's stare turned into a glare, whispering something to one of the alternate versions, who then walked off to go do something. "Yes, they are superior to you in nearly every way. They are called Mechas, and their stats are about 25% higher than yours. If you manage to beat a mecha, you gain 10% of their stats. However, if you actually manage to beat your own mecha, which isn't very likely, than you get 20% of their stats. They were created by me after you entered your name in the tournament. Each of you have a mecha version, and they know all of your moves, abilities, and have your memories as well. Mecha Ultimate Tre would walk up to Ultimate Tre himself, before transforming into an Machine based version Ultimate Rage Super Saiyan, angering Ultimate. "Hey! You can't transform into that form! Its my transformation!" "No. it. is. not. I am. the real. Ultimate Tre." Mecha Ultimate said, pointing at Ultimate. "You aren't the real Ultimate Tre! I'm the real Ultimate Tre" He argued back. "At least. I do not. suck my thumb. when I sleep. Like you." Mecha Ultimate Tre said. "YOU SON OF A! YOU DIE!!" Ultimate ascended to Ultimate Super Saiyan 2, and grabbed Mecha Ultimate by the throat, strangling him as if he were real. He continued to do so till Rin pulled him off, while Ultimate clawed and tried getting away so that he could continue trying to destroy his mecha counterpart. "Isn't that interesting?" He said, examining his counterpart. "Do they know everything we know?" Tsurugi would shrug his counterpark away "Sure, you know all of my ability. But you do not know how to make them to a use and...", he says trying to activate his Susano'o only to realize that he can't "How to devlop strategies. I will crush you, dust you and throw you into the wind, my counterpark. It'd be fun showing you the place you belong..." he says while walking towards him "Dumpster. Dumpster that is!" Hilary would actually poke her counterpark in the head, arm and then eyes "A counterpark of me which is actually a machine. THAT'S AMAZING! I can't wait to fight you", she says excitedly. Walking up to his counterpart, Moeru put a hand out, which his counterpart took with a smirk. "Even my copy looks amazing." "You know it! May the best man win?" "(laughs)Of course I will! See ya on the other side." "Yes 47, they know nearly everything you know." SC responded, before responding to Tsu. "I'd love to see you try and beat your mecha, just to watch you fail." He laughed and threw his hand. "I'm only kidding. Your mecha is quite intelligent, Tsu, don't underestimate him." He then looked over at Ultimate, Rin, Dendsho, Jeff, and Blakuul, smiling a bit. "Anything else you guys wanna ask. I control the mechas, so if you wanna talk to yours, then tell me now." "Tell me." 47 began. "How did you gather enough data on us to make better replicas?" Alyra idly observes her mecha, seeing how accurate it was in appearance to herself - body shape? Clothing? How mechanical did it look? "You know nearly every combat technique I do, hm? Presumably not the time control, as that can't be replicated, but...perhaps..." Alyra's hand appeared to burst into blue flame as she muttered an incantation, "What of sorcery, then?" Sc looked at his watch, and realized that it was finally time for the fight to begin. "Alright it's 10:42. It's time to begin. JEFF, HOPE! COME TO THE BATTLE FIELD! "I know everything you know." Mecha Alyra resounded, talking differently than Mecha Ultimate Tre did. She almost sounded human. "I do know...some time control. But not much." She raised her hand and blue flame came from it, much like Alyra's hand. "Yes. I know sorcery. like you." Alyra raised an eyebrow in response, "Fascinating...I do wonder how your creator replicated most of my...unusual abilities, but I suppose we'll see how good you are on the field of battle, assuming we do meet on it." She glanced at the tournament bracket momentarily, before looking back up. "A mechanized version of a mechanized being? Cute." Yamisei says, inspecting his own counterpart. "Does he even have the ability to control 'those two'?" "Faltzer and Greiga, right?" Mecha-Yamisei responds. Yamisei raises an eyebrow. "Do you?" "You'll find out... When I'll be fighting." Mecha-Yamisei responds, walking away. "That's even if you get a chance to fight. You cheap knock-off." Yamisei says, walking towards the Training Area. Frost looks at his Mechanical Counterpart, as his counterpart looked back at him, Frost looked away. He then hears a voice in his head. "Frost! Finally, I can contact you!" Frost gets a shocked expression on his face, then thinks...... "I have my ways of gathering information on all of you. Your skills in battle, your thoughts, your actions, your memories. Everything that most of you have done in your time I have stored in my memory. Some more than others." SC told 47, before looking at Frost, cutting off his connection with Glacier. "Hey you! No contacting Glacier from here! if you want to talk with him, do it after the tournament!" "Why? Just when we got to talk to each other after 3 months, and-!" Frost says, and stops, with an angered expression. Watching the conclusion of the first match, Moeru and Mech Moeru flinches at the sight of Hope's defeat. "That...that definitely had to hurt." "Without a doubt. I hope our matches aren't that bad." "Are you kidding? We've got round one in the bag! How the heck could someone with a name like Ace beat me? Jokers always beat Aces!" "You're right. And hey, if you look carefully at him, he kinda looks like a walking chessboard." "...Okay, leave the jokes to the Genuine Article from now on." One after another,Tenchi Miname,and Natch are dropped into the void along with Ace who had dropped a little while before them and was getting ready for battle.Miname and Nmath landed on top of Tenchi,crushing him."Ow...." He groaned as they began to get up and go to talk to the?others."Sorry Dad." Misnamed would apologize helping a weakened Tenchi up.A fight with Like and then splitting of personas did a number on him. Pto is dropped into the room. "Hm, nice room you guys got here." Looks at nearly 100 fighters. "I swear I think I have seen about 20 of you guys before. So what are we doing here?" Hokus would walk over to his Mecha version with a book." So, you know everything about me huh?" he'd say with a bored tone in his voice. Mecha Hokus stared at Hokus and cleared his mechanical throat, before speaking similar to how Mecha Ultimate spoke.. "Yes...I know everything about you stored....in my memory banks." "Obviously not my grammar. Well, I'll be giving you a three question quiz. First question: What was the most embarrassing moment of my life?" Hokus would say finishing his book and pulling out another one. "The day when you openly admitted you were of lower class and power.....than the Demon Queen known as Rin....after she beat you into the ground over...and over.....and over....and over again until you admitted defeat." Mecha Hokus said, pausing every now and then as he over explained when Rin beat Hokus. Hokus would twitch hearing the details again. "Okay. So you got question one right. Number two: Who do I hate the most in all of creation and why?" "Simple, that is Thax. The reason is because he stole your "sister" Yuaguna, took her to planet Z......began to turn her evil.......and......" He cut off there, saying nothing more on the matter even though he obviously could have. "Alright. Last question. This one's a tough one though. Three: How old was I when I learned to ride a bike?" Hokus said continuing to read. "Ha...ha...ha. You never learned how. All you did....was fall on your face....and cry....then do it over...and over again. Just like....when you got beat up by Rin....ha..ha...ha....ha." Mecha Hokus said, laughing at Hokus. Hokus would close his book, deck his Mecha in the face, and then walk away. The mecha, being faster than Hokus, would catch his fist, spin him around, and kick him away in the process, before walking away laughing like a mecha would. Watching the results of Hilary vs Haruki, Tsurugi would say in a bored tone "That wasn't unexpected..." he says as he looks straight at his counterpart then at SC, "He may be quite intelligent but..." he says before looking at his counterpart again "Try and see if you can have control over those powers." a bright smirk woud appear across his face as he mutters something before saying "Go forward. Try if you can activate.... Susano'o!", he'd then think "I'm certain if he's intelligent, he would not take risk of activating it. Only Yuji body can handle it. Ultimately, only Yuji body can activate and maintain... Mangekyo for long enough. I'll see him die in his first try" he thinks before laughing. "Is that so?" Sc said with a bright smile on his face. "Unlike you, Mecha-Tsurugi doesn't need to copy ideas from other...places. But just to prove you wrong, show him Mecha-Tsurugi." He ordered, snapping his fingers Mecha Tsurugi stood in front of Tsu, and just like that, activated his own version of Mangekyo, his eyes transforming and soon he was consumed by a large aura like substance. This aura took the form of the Tsu's own Susano'o, except a bit more advanced. The Mecha's Susano'o, despite being only aura based, was almost entirely developed, only missing the feet. Mecha-Tsu stared at Tsu, before pointing and deactivating his Susano'o. "Ha...ha...ha....ha." "I told you already, these mechas know everything you do combat wise. That includes knowledge on your Mangekyo Tsu. I told you not to underestimate him." Sc said. before continuing "To a normal body like yours, it would do quite a bit of harm. However, for a mecha like him, it does no damage that he couldn't heal from. Not to mention, his susano'o is that much stronger that yours as he is stronger than you." Hokus would begin to laugh maniaclly as Limbo's Demonic Savior activated, only to stop and revert before he did anything and went back to his book. "You pass. next test will be in battle." He'd say turning to SC. "You really know how to make weak hitters don't you?" "It was strong enough to leave a mark, wasn't it?" Sc said, pointing to Hokus' back, which still had a foot mark on it despite the use limbo's demonic savior. "You will have.....to win.....to get to me" Mecha Hokus said, before walking off to watch the fight with the rest of the mechas on the other side of the arena Tsurugi would use his susano'o to look through that Mecha "Good. He can't have final susano'o yet. Which is what will be my advantage. However...", he thinks looking at his mecha "I'll use it as my trump card. As much as i hate acting weaker, i'll have to act that way. So that i can crush him and throw him in the wind in the end" he thinks before making voice "Grrr...". He then glares SC for hinting his clan but stops himself. He'd then grab his book "Yeah, right", Tsurugi says being unable to act inferior "I'll see you at battlefield" he says with a bright evil grin coming up his face "If you make it though" he says as he reads the book and waits for his turn. "I love how even now, you still continue to underestimate Mecha Tsu. How foolish." Sc said, shaking his head since he thought more of Tsu. "Whats wrong..?...mad that you can't do anything orginal...like your clan....Tsurugi?" Mecha Tsu began, before laughing. "You're the ones who is underestimating the real ones, SC", he says before glaring at MTsurugi with red eyes EMC activvated "I'll give you a piece of advice. Don't you dare insult my clan. If you know what's better for you.", he says being nearly possessed by curse of hatred. Hokus would continue to walk around reading his book, when he bumps into a Alyra and drops it. "Sorry Miss. I wasn't watching where I was going." Hokus would say apologetically as he picked up his book. Alyra takes a step back, putting some distance between herself and Hokus so he can pick up the book, "No problem. You're one of the competitors, right?" "Yeah. Not sure how long I'll last though. I have to fight 47 again." Hokus says stretching his hand out. "I'm Hokus." Alyra shakes his hand, "Alyra Noveria." She looks at the book he dropped, "Learning some sorcery?" "Yeah. I need to be able to win at least the first round." Hokus says grinning before looking at the book then Alyra. "You're Alyra Noveria? This is the book you wrote." Hokus says surprised. "Really, now?" She looks at the cover, "It seems I did." she mutters, looking at the title. "Rune Structures and Arcane Matrices, huh? Not the easiest subject out there, I might be able to help you out." "That would be wonderful. I'm on chapter 3 right now, but have a little trouble understanding the meaning of the rune structures." Hokus would say looking back at the book. "Magic must be channeled in some way," she began. "You can either do this through an arcane matrix, which is within your body, or a rune structure, which is outside. Without channeling the magic in the correct way, your spells will be much weaker, less focused and such. Of course, these are only two ways to do so...rune structures can be formed physically, with a drawing, or mentally." A rune flares up behind her, about the same size as her, made of glowing blue lines, before a faint red aura surrounds her. "For example, enhanced strength. Don't try it without focusing it, or it won't do anything meaningful." "Oh, so," Hokus would then form an identical rune to Alyra's as a faint red aura surrounds him. "like this?" She nods, "That's perfect. I'd demonstrate a matrix, but those can't be seen." She shrugs, the aura disappearing. "And to dispel them, just release your hold on the magic." As Hokus' red aura fades he smiles and turns to Alyra. "That was amazing. Do you think, maybe, I could be your apprentice? It'd be fantastic to learn from the best." "I don't understand your hostility towards them." 47 said, still examining his mecha. "I think they're fairly impressive, and this SC fellow has to be quite brilliant to be able to make better replicas of all 32 of us..." He stood up so he could look his mecha in the eye. "I presume you can speak like the others?" Alyra responded to Hokus, "That's certainly possible. After the tournament, though. My home on Glanzende Zeit has one of the largest libraries out there, and would be the perfect place to learn." "Thank you. I'll be talking my leave now, but I'll see you around." Hokus says as he opens his book enthusiastically. Alyra nods, and turns to leave before stopping, "Oh...uh, have this, it might help." She passes Hokus a small pocket notebook. "Just some notes I've been writing down, got them stored in my memory banks. They might help." "Thank you." Hokus would then continue back to the reading area to continue his studies. Yamisei looks at SC and says "Hey, 'SC', would there happen to be a hospital here to install parts? Surely you'd have one, looking at all the mechas, it's more than likely that you had to install parts into them." Yamisei thinks "Besides, I'm facing the leader of the Yuji clan, I'll accept the fact that I can't beat him at my current state..." "Actually, I made the Mecha's by hand, but thats not the point. It doesn't really seem fair if you can just increase your stats by having an operation done just before your fight with a stronger opponent, now would it? If you're gonna lose, you should take it like a man, not a machine." He said, getting a few looks from the mecha's "No offense of course. You can install parts, but they don't apply to your stats until after the entire round, including your fight, is over." Sc said, snapping his fingers as another dimensional portal opened up, and a new rule appeared. Ultimate, still reading, walked over to Alyra after the Hope vs Jeff fight. "Was that your child who battled Jeff earlier?" Alyra looked up, "Hm? Hope Xorous? ...Yes, and no. Time travel can complicate things. I don't believe we met...?" She trailed off, awaiting a response. "No, we haven't. The name is Ultimate Tre, people call me Ultimate or Tre." He told her, curious as she talked about time travel. "Time travel? I only thought that was possible via machine." He asked. "Normally it is, but chronitons can bind to DNA in the right circumstances, letting people...pass on the ability genetically, if they can do so. I have to use technology, they can do it biologically." She explained, "Alyra Noveria, Seeker of Time, at your service." "Seeker of Time...." Tre said, clenching his head "That part sounds familar, don't know why. Either way, pleasure to meet you. Though the ability to time travel does sound like a dangerous one. How could you have gained the equipment to jump through time?" He asked, fascinated by the thought of time travel. "Invented it myself, with help. I'm...not from around here." If that understatement were liquid, it'd probably rival every ocean on the Earth combined. "I'm...an expert in chronodynamics, or in layman's terms, the study of changes in time." "Again, that sounds oddly familar. Whatever, I'm pretty sure no one is from around here."Ultimate responded, clearly refering to the dimension they were in right now. "The study of time is an interesting field. But haven't you thought about what your children coming back in time could do to the fabric of space AND time?" He asked, remembering how she said her children could actually go back in time like she can with the tech. "Yes, I have. In fact, I'm quite worried about it...though, not because of it's effect on space-time. Just a little quirk about this kind of paradox, they tend to be stable. They are also extremely visible." She paused, "And there are certain people I'd rather not be found by." "I'm guessing that its proably people from your home world, seeing as no one with similar aura signature matches yours as people from your home world might." He said, before also thinking of something. "And what if those children of yours have kids with present people?" He asked, curious of how that might work as a result of the paradox. "You'd be right on the first point. As for these...paradox children having kids? It wouldn't cause any further paradox, if that's what you mean. Those children could conceivably have temporal manipulation, however, and could cause their own paradoxes." She thought for a moment, "Though I'm taking pains to prevent that." "I see. Well I wish you the best of luck with them. Hows Hope doing after her fight with jeff?" He asked, having watched Jeff beat the tar out of Hope in his Super Namekian form. "She wasn't permanently injured, and thankfully that healing area is of...rather high quality, if I say so myself. To my knowledge, there were over forty broken bones, and all of them were set in seconds, healing completely over a mere two hour time period..." She paused, "If I had access to my home civilization's technology, I could do better, yes, but that's quite the impossibility now, given that they're chasing after me and I'm hardly a medical expert...though I do know my way around cybernetics." "You do have a point. If I could...well...if I still had my home world, the healing would have gone better. Hope seems to be a very skilled fighter, I wish her the best of luck." He said, before looking over towards the training dimension were he could feel Hope and Jeff at. "Just hope Jeff doesn't kill Hope if they're training togeather." "Something tells me he won't be able to." She responds, her eyes darting around the training dimensions' sides. "There's some form of protective field, from what I can tell. Something reducing the strength of potentially-lethal blows." "I've noticed that. SC, is something stopping us from dying here?" He asked, looking towards SC "Yes actually. In this realm, when you would normally die here, since you are form another dimension, all it would do is knock you back. This applies to training. However, if you are beaten to near death like Hope was, you remain in this dimension until the entire round is over, OR you are sent back to your dimension. Its all up to you." He responded. "Curious. Is this the same device or spell that brought us here, and if so...is it magic or technology?" Alyra asked. "If you would permit me to study it, and the protective field in more detail..." She trailed off. "It was no magic or technology that brought you here. I was the one who did it. If this helps you understand better, you are all in a universe and realm of my own creation, with the help of 2 others who can't be here right now." Sc began. "studying it isn't really impossible, but very unlikely since explaining it would be difficult. I created this place orginally, and apon request, I made a dimension for your nessasary requirements such as training, healing, battle, reading, and various other things if you request it. There's nothing I can't do in here within reason of course." Sc finished, taking a deep breath. "Universal-scale control, hm...perhaps..." Alyra trailed off, lost in thought for a moment. "No, that can't be true. Can it?" She then asked, "Either this will make perfect sense, or none whatsoever. Are you a Silent One?" Sc pondered the idea of being a silent one, getting word of what she meant by it. "Sorry, but I'm not a "Silent One" like you might expect me to be. Though I did create this universe/dimension, and have nearly absoute power here, I do not fall under that category." "I see..." Alyra opted not to continue questioning him, instead preferring to observe the inner workings of the dimension with her equipment, drawing her own conclusions through simple observation, nothing more. Sc seemed curious as to why Alyra thought of him as one of these Silent ones, expecting her to ask him more questions. Sc sighed and continued watching the fight, making sure to keep an eye on Alyra so that she didn't end up slightly messing with the time stream. Hokus walks over to Alyra after she finished healing. "That, was a quick fight. You did well out there." "Thanks, I suppose the fight gave you some ideas on how to improve your own sorcery?" She replied, thinking of any visible rune circles that may have formed. "Of course, your own runes will work better for you, when you develop them." "Yeah, you also taught me how to really make my spells flow together better." Hokus says letting his excitement show. "That was really amazing how you handled him." I wonder how I would fare in a fight against such a strong magic user. "Perhaps some hands-on experience might help you with your studies, then?" Alyra responded, thinking Curious, he seems to be one of the stronger fighters here. Perhaps I should test his skills, see what he's best at, in a trial by combat... "Well being part Majin helps me learn better by combat." Hokus says smirking. "If you can keep up." Of course, he s just kidding, knowing she was one of the stronger mid level fighters around here, most likely the strongest. I wonder what she can really do. A rare sight flashed across her face - a competitive grin - when she responded. "Keep up? As a time traveler, I think I can keep up quite well. The question is, can you?" She wasn't quite sure what she was getting into, but she knew she was outclassed. But perhaps if she could at the very least injure him, it might help her out in the future as she learns from the experience. "Time travel huh? So that's why your aura is different from everyone else's huh? Well, I guess I'll show you the power of a ruler of Hell later won't I?" Hokus says egging her on to seal the fight. "And then you'll know the power of a Scion of Toliman!" Alyra shoots back, definitively sealing the fight. "Name a time and place, and you'll find out just how good of a sorceress I am." "Great. It's a date then." Hokus says walking away smirking before turning around. "Meet me later and I'll give you a time and place. Hell, maybe I'll cook too to calm you down then." She nods, the agreement sealed, "I'd imagine I'd need to be the one cooking, given that when I'm through with you, I don't think you'll be capable of doing so." Yugana walks over out from the training center wiping herself down with a towel. "Ah that was fun." As she walked out of from the training center, a boy with white hair looked up at her, before looking back and reading his book. Yugana would catch the eye of boy and smirk as she walked over him and sqatted down. "Hey kid, whatcha reading?" "A book about majins and demons in the universe. And I'm not a kid, girl." Blakuul responded, before standing up and handing her the book. "Want to look it over? It has history on some of the first orginal Majins that ever existed, even before the great majin buu." "No thank you, if I wanted to read I'd have brother read it to me." Yugana would say before catching the word girl. "Hey! I'm not a girl! I sir, am a lady." "And I am a man, not a boy." He told her, before nodding a little. "My name is Blakuul, whats yours?" He asked her, reading his book again and only looking up from it when he had to speak. "My name is Yugana Shinkai, not that you seem interested anyway." She says looking away from him. "Its not that, really." He said, closing the book and looking at her. "Its just that besides my family, you're the first person I've talked to. You seem really interesting." He said, before looking at the fight going on. "Who do you think is gonna win the fight?" Aaron appears back in the void after finishing his match in the tournament. He looks around, then notices her got some of Mecha-Hope's oil on his clothes and hands. He spots Starr, a little bit older among the crowd. He walks over to him. "Starr, I won my match!" He tells him Starr sees his father."Oh good! My match hasn't happened yet, but I'm waiting!" He says Aaron feels an energy and looks to find Alyra standing near them. He looks at her with a smile. Alyra was currently writing something down in a book - one that she apparently pulled from nowhere, and wasn't paying much attention to anything else. Starr sends Alyra a telepathic message. "Fancy seeing you here Mother, Im presuming that you have already faced someone, and won" Starr thinks. "You would be correct. Sorcery has its' uses." Alyra responds, curiously enough also with telepathy, though it seemed to be extremely emotionless - though not monotone. Starr walks over to Alyra as Aaron follows. "Its better talking face to face, dont you think" She looks up from her work, "Very well. What would you look to discuss?" She asks, before looking down and continuing writing. Aaron looks at Alyra."Well i was wondering if you could train me in Magic" He asks "I wish to learn more about time, and maybe look into myself" Starr says "I already have an apprentice, Aaron, and the last time I tried training you in time control, you almost killed yourself, Starr." She replies bluntly. Starr blushes."Okay, if I can get past my first opponent in this tournament, then will you train me with Time Control" He asks "Maybe, maybe not. I have several other issues to deal with." Alyra responds. Starr nods."May I help you with anything" Aaron looks at Alyra with a smile. "I could help too, I am your baby father after all" He says flirting "No, you can't, unless you suddenly developed time control." She closes the book she was writing in. Aaron frowns. "Time control isnt my schtick, thats you and Starr's thing." He ruffles his sons hair in pride. Starr thinks to Alyra. "He isnt very helpful at times, but I love him. If you need anything, I can help. How is your group doing, and I heard about Exsu. In my time, you built a different robot, and he was male." "The Scions? They should be doing well, right now, given what Mirage told me. Can you tell me about this other robot?" "His name is Infinity, he is AI similar to Arc, and yes, I know of Arc. He was in our time, the CI were there when the great evil killed you, but anyways. He is the same AI as Arc, created by you. Infinity's programming wasn't for chaos and death, but for protecting me and my siblings. He didn't follow me to the void, but he is at the manor in hiding. I told him to lay low." Starr tells Alyra. "They have an Arc AI?!" She drops the book, openly startled. "Oh, no...that means the leader of the fleet..." She trails off, before suddenly snapping out of it without warning. "Nevermind. How long did it take for the Imperium to show up? Something tells me that they were more than a match for this...great evil." "Well, The Centauri Imperium arrived the year after this tournament, in my time. So It was a couple years before I was born. They stayed for a while, trying to find you, but they failed. You kept me safe, along with Infinity. Arc came when I was 11. The great evil arrived on May 20th of the year before I left." He grimaces." This great evil teamed up with the CI. You got some of the Arc AI by doing something of which I dont know. You left one day, and were gone for months. You came back to give us the time machine and to build Infinity." "I'm surprised we lasted so long, then..." Alyra muttered under her breath. "Hopefully this time around I'll be more successful in defeating them." Starr smiles."With me here, there's no way we can lose! I have the knowledge needed to defeatn them, and Arc! You told me how to beat them before you, well yah know...you told me how to beat the Ci and Arc. The great evil, I have know idea..." "The Imperium...take out their command, the fleet becomes useless. Take over the command ship, the fleet will be defeated. If the admiral is who I think it is, we might have a chance. The Arc unit, on the other hand, will be the hard part." She considers for a moment, "But we have far more allies now, don't we? After the tournament, I'll be gauging my new apprentice's strengths and weaknesses in a spar. Perhaps you know of him?" She motions to Hokus. Aaron nods. "Yea I know him, he got me back to Earth for some time a couple of weeks ago." Starr shakes his head. "There is actually no trace of him in my time" "He seems more than capable of aiding us, and it's mutually beneficial. I don't know how skilled he is, yet, but that will change. I doubt he'll be able to defeat me with magic alone, at least, given that he's still learning." was the response. Starr thinks. "So do you think I have a chance of helping when the Centauri Imperium arrives" He asks "Absolutely. It's also my understanding that he has some problems of his own, though what they are I'm uncertain, so I shall help him in turn." Starr is confused. "No no, I meant me. Do you think /I/ Have a chance of helping wwhen the Centauri Imperium arrives" She looks up, blinking, "...Oh. Yes, your future knowledge, however distorted it may be, will be of great use, as will your combat abilities..." She trails off, returning to her books. Starr frowns then looks at Aaron. "Does everyone think im completely useless..." He asks Aaron looks at him. "But she just said that yo-" "Have you seen the Worlds Strongest List" Starr asks "The what" Aaron asks Starr facepalms." I guess the Fourth wall is there for a reason..." "Breaking the fourth wall is highly visible. Don't do it, or the Centauri Imperium can lock onto it." Alyra warned. Starr nods. "I didn't think anyone else knew about it" Starr says "Who do you think told you about it?" Alyra snarked. "Oh right" Starr says sheepishly Aaron thinks for a moment. "Alyra, if ive done my calculations correctly, I believe that we are facing each other in the next round." "Your calculations are correct." She looks up, directly into Aaron's eyes, "And you will lose." Starr looks at them. "Oooooooh! She choosing!" Aaron looks at Starr. "Since when have you learned gangsta talk" He asks Starr shrugs Aaron grins. "Alyra, we shall see who wins when its time." "You seem to think I'm boasting." She returns to her book. "That was fact." Aaron grins even more stupidly at he future love. Starr hits him in the ribs and tells him to stahp. "Perhaps you'd be up for a spar, before the fight, then?" Alyra asks. Aaron grins like a fool and nods. "Yea that would, that would be great!" Starr looks at him evilly. Starrs pupils become black, as do the whites of his eyes. His iris' become white. "If you do not get ahold of yourself, Ill burn off your testicles, then feed them to you while slicing you in half. Then Ill make you watch me drink your spilled blood." Starr blinks a couple a times, and his eyes become normal. "Sure! Sparring sounds fun!" Aaron would then stand there confused. "What. The. Hell." Alyra vanished for an instant. Starr found himself suddenly slamming against the wall, hearing a number of bones break, and Alyra seemed to be sitting down again. Starr falls to the floor breathless. "What-Did-I-DO!" He would say as he fell to the ground. Aaron would stand there with his jaw slung wide open. "Maybe we should save our strength for the Tournament..heh.." "Perhaps." Alyra responds, hair somewhat messed up, but otherwise appearing no different, as she turns a page and continues writing. Starr gets up. "Maybe I should go train until my match...." "You should get medical attention." Alyra replies. "Noted, Ill do that, then go train." Starr begins to float. "Ta"" He says as he leaves. Aaron begins to meditate. 47 continues to read his book while sipping iced tea. Shintaro is seen spectating the match between Forte and Tsurugi. "Huh, this person seems to be causing Tsurugi some trouble..." Shintaro cheers on Tsurugi. "Do your best, Tsurugi-dono!" Shintaro then looks around and notices Haruki. "She's in the tournament too..." Shintaro smiles and decides to walk over to Haruki. "Hello, Haruki-dono. How have you been faring since I've died? How's Miri and Shuu?" After hearing Shintaro's voice, she'd walk towards him only to punch him in the face and yelling "You Baka... Why did you leave me alone for over a year?!" before thinking "The end of this match is already decided" Shintaro slightly blushes, covering his cheek from the slap and says "Haruki... I didn't know you missed me so much..." Shintaro stops, then thinks about the match "Do you think it'll be Yamisei-kun? You want Tsurugi to win, but at the odds he's in right now, you realize..." He looks at Haruki eyes "But Tsurugi is really close to us, he is a good friend of mine and he is your father, we should continue to cheer him on. Who knows, maybe luck will shine upon him and he'll win." Shintaro looks at Miri and Shuu from the other end of the crowd. "Oh, and how are Shuu and Miri holding up?" Shuu would walk away as if he hates his father for not being with him. Haruki would then shrug "Yamisei. He'll win. He's been suffering from... pain in his eyes. Because of overusing his susano'o since years. I'd be surprised if he makes it through considering all the side-effects. Not to mention... He has turned evil. I don't know why yet, though. I'm no match for him." she'd then look at Miri and Shuu "Miri has been going through bounty missions, she's doing well. While Shuu, on the otherhand, has been in depression state since you were gone" "I see. While the Tempestuous Spirit of Valor is a great power, it has life-threatening side effects... And if he's getting succumbed to the Curse of Hatred, then I think I should talk to him; after this match." Shintaro says, he looks at Shuu walking away, and says "Say, Haruki-dono, you should stay here. I'll go talk with Shuu." "It's too late... He's been... swallowed by Curse of Hatred." Haruki would say "No, you will not talk to him; i won't let you. Talking to him in this state would be terrible idea. Perhaps..." she says before remembering of Reppes "Perhaps we have to find a way to bring Reppes, his brother, back to life and..." she says while looking at Tsurugi "Have him talk to Tsurugi. At current state, none of us is any match to him. But, we can have Madara Yuji revive Reppes?" she says while looking at Madara who's been hiding from human eyes "If you haven't noticed, these sharingans can see chakra. There's no use hiding, Madara-dono" she says. "Interesting." Madara says, explaining "I was simply clairvoyance magic through my Rinnegan to see into the tournament while spectating from Hell, and yet you seemed to indentify me spectating without finding a physical projection of my body inside the arena. Your Sharingan has matured thoroughly, granddaughter." Madara says, as a projection of his body appears inside the dimension. "I'm using clairvoyance magic through my Sharingan to project myself and to physically feel everything in this dimension." "What? Madara was here?" Shintaro says, thinking "Haruki-dono's Sharingan has really improved over the past year, I couldn't even locate the ki signal emitted from Madara's Rinnegan..." Shintaro stops and starts thinking back to what Haruki said. "And what do you mean by 'brother', this 'Reppes' person?" "Ryouta Kamiyama, commonly known by his experimental name, "Reppes". He is from a clan known as the Falling Leaf Clan from a planet of a neighboring star that you were born on, Shintaro-san." Madara says. "Reppes is an experiment to replicate a copy of the Yuji's clan's Tsurugi Kyousuke, which was imperfect. You can call him a clone of Tsurugi-kun." "Have the two ever heard of each other?" Shintaro asked, with serious eyes at Madara. Madara sighs. "I'll leave it secret, for now. But Reppes is required to compel the power of the Curse of Hatred. He can find a way into Tsurugi's heart. Shintaro-kun, when you made your first movements on Earth, you've witnessed how Frost managed to calm Naosho down, right? That's how Reppes will calm Tsurugi down." "Wha-... How did you know about Frost-san confronting Gen-dono?" Shintaro asks in shock. "I've been watching everything the Yuji clan has been doing, from my own hidden location." Madara says. Haruki would then mutter "Funny, he's been watching every Yuji, he's stronger than all of us, yet he's doing nothing but watch", she glares at Madara. "It is not my fate to accomplish any of that. I have already fallen from grace and cursed my own fate by being able to jump between Earth and Hell, and even to awaken the Heavenly Eye of Samsaara, the Rinnegan." Madara explains. "On top of all of that, I can see into other people's fates... I am basically a half-fallen deity." "A deity, you say..." Shintaro dozes off, but returns to the topic they were on. "Well, back to the matter at hands. You can bring Ryouta-dono back using Edo Tensei, right?" "Yes, I can. But Edo Tensei means cursing your fate. It means Reppes must choose a different path than he was supposed to walk. Unless he's fallen from grace already, I can't use Edo Tensei on him. It would corrupt him. And that's the hard part about bringing him back." Madara explains. "Well, I'll dispel my clairvoyance magic soon, we will continue this after the tournament." As the smoke clears, it is seen that Tsurugi has beaten Yamisei "See, Haruki-dono? There was nothing to worry about. Tsurugi-dono defeated him." Shintaro says smiling, looking at Haruki. "Though, it's surprising, having to fight an opponent that seemed to stay on Tsurugi's level for quite a while." Tsurugi walks past them without them realizing of his presense somehow. As the smoke clears, Haruki says "He's able to inflict that much damage... while having trouble with his mangekyou? Fukano!" she says in shocked tone. "It's not something to cheer about. This defines he's even stronger than i expected... Which means we'll have trouble up ahead. Though, to think someone would actually be a match to him while he's in weak state, he was strong, too." Haruki would then feel something strange, evil, walk through. Madara's Rinnegan glows as he says "Stop right there, son." He catches onto the sight of him. "Tell me. What is causing that dark aura of yours to appear?" Tsurugi would give a dark glare at Madara "Tosan, If you're going to block my path, know this: I won't hesitate to kill you!" he says before trying to activate Susano'o but only ends up accomplishing nothing but coughing up a lot of blood. Haruki telepathically talks to Shintaro "Madara-dono can use wood release, right? Why don't we ask him to bind him through his wood element?" "I can hear you telepathically. There's no need for me to use it yet." Madara says. Shintaro runs up to him "Tsurugi! We need to get you to the Healing Quarters!" "Wha-... Shintaro?! What are you doing?!" Madara says, actually reacting to Shintaro's rash actions. While grabbing his chest, Tsurugi eats senzu bean before looking at Shintaro "I don't need your help." Tsurugi says losening less dark aura then before Haruki quickly mind controls Shintaro to bind him from getting near Tsurugi. "This is bad. Tsurugi's soul has almost fallen from grace. He's nearly consumed by darkness." Madara thinks. "Just tell us, Tsurugi-kun, what is wrong with your aura?" "And why do you want to know that?", he says totally not wanting to tell Madara. Shintaro says in his mind "Mind Control... Dispel!" Before releasing a flow of mana to break free of Haruki's control. "Tsurugi-dono, we can help you through your grief. Just tell us what exactly your grief is!" "Grief?", Tsurugi asks sarcastically before laughing maniacally. "Exactly! We're friends, aren't we?! We'll guide each other, even through grief!" Shintaro shouts. He'd then stop laughing before asking in serious tone "Friends?". "Yes. Friends." Madara steps in. "And you are both of the same family, you have the blood of the Yuji clan flowing through your veins." "Stay. Back!" he says as he activates his mangekyo "You don't have any rights to say anything on this matter. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN YUJI CLAN GOT SLAUGHTERED, HAH!?" he'd then calm himself down "You have no right to call yourself a yuji, so-called founding father." he says as he glares through his soul by his mangekyo "You're a traitor" "A traitor, huh?" Madara says, before closing his eyes and continuing talking in a calm tone. "It seems you've indeed been influenced by the Curse of Hatred." Shintaro steps forward and says "Tsurugi-dono. What was done in the past stays in the past. That's why we must rely on our strength united to build a bright future!" Tsurugi would then look down "So...." he says as he shows off dark aura which gave Haruki shivers "You are speechless after all, huh, you traitor?" he says "Explains why you've been hiding in the shadows. You're nothing but a pathetic shell of your former self, Madara" he says with a disrespectful tone before looking at Shintaro and trapping him in his Tsukuyomi and showing everything which happened during that fateful day, shows him how alone he was that day before stopping the Genjutsu "I can't just ignore all that and move on, and...." he says as he suddenly appears beside him with his sword impaling through him "What was done in the past stays in the past, huh?" he says. Shintaro looks at all the memories Tsurugi projected via Tsukuyomi. "No... The clan... The people..." Shintaro says, with his arm on his chest; where the heart is. "But, haven't you killed the person involved in that incident? Trogeveta?!" Madara says "This is bad..." He then sends a telepathic link to Haruki and Shintaro "Please, get to work on trying to bring Tsurugi back to the light! Shintaro, after the tournament, I need you to return to Hell and search for Ryouta!" As Madara was only a projection via clairvoyance magic, he couldn't use any combat abilities to calm Tsurugi down. "This place isn't safe, Haruki-dono." Shintaro says. "Please, run with the kids." Madara thinks "If my theory is correct, SC will interfere and disrupt every's power flow so they won't do any damage to the terrain... My projection will also disappear..." "Yes, yes i did" Tsurugi says as he immediately creates firewall among Madara, Haruki, Shintaro and himself "Huh? Weren't you the one who wanted to waste my time, traitor?" he says as he empowers firewall being impossible for living beings to break free "I did. But, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN HE KILLED ALL OF THEM!? And ultimately" he glares at Madara "Why were you hiding in the shadows, you freak!" he says activating his Rinnegan for the first time; since he possess Shinju blood. "And... Where was that general, Reppes!" he says talking about him after nearly 16 years. Haruki would try and escape but gets blocked by firewall, "I can't get outta here!" she says. "Ryouta-kun was only a kid when that accident happened, Tsurugi." Madara says with closed eyes. "Supposedly, I should be long dead as of the event 16 years ago. I awakened the Rinnegan just before death, which lets me travel around Hell and Earth freely... But I couldn't interfere with the events, otherwise I would have fallen from grace. As much as I hate to say it..." Madara says, looking straight at Tsurugi with his Rinnegan glowing "That was the Yuji Clan's fate." Round 1, Match 10 Enter your name below when you're ready. *Zane *Mecha-Haruki Zane's Stats *Level: 50 *Health: 231,940/331,000 *Speed: 314 *Damage: 333 *Power Level: 115,969,740,000,000 *Fatigue: 102/500 *Effects: N/A Mecha-Haruki's Stats *Level: 43 *Health: 294,460/379,375 *Speed: 469 *Damage: 508 *Power Level: 19,682,514,397,360,890,000 *Fatigue: 387/625 *Effects: N/A The Fight *Mecha-Haruki stepped into the ring mechanical like, analyzing her opponent for possible weakpoints to exploit. When she found one, she propelled herself at Zane and went about kicking him in the kneecap (hit) in order to attempt breaking his leg, then kneeing him in the chin (hit) and elbowing him (hit) in the neck in order to cut the circlation of air off for a moment. After that, she put her hands up and multiple reflectors came from her body, replacing the "skin" she had. This would effectively blind the entire field, doing this as an alternate version of the solar flare (miss). Once that was done, she transformed her entire arm into a electric sword of sorts and slashed him nearly 16 times (11 hit), before stopping and returning to her basic standing mode, waiting for her opponent to respond. 99,060 damage. *Zane would stand up and grimace after the last attack before spinning into the air, firing off two Destructo Disks (1 hit) and upon landing makes a Ki Whip and uses it to knock her into the ground (miss). He then tosses it up before firing a Final Flash (miss) and two more Destructo Disks (miss) before catching the whip, making a second one and slamming them both down on Mecha-Haruki 9 times (1 hit) for the one he caught, and 10 (7 hit) for the new one before firing a Masenko (hit) and Kamehameha (miss) down at her planning to keep her down fires off three Big Bang Attacks (1 hit) and diving down at her, slamming into her and jumping on her 8 times (2 hit) before casting Solar Flare (miss). 84,915 damage. *Mecha Haruki quickly grabbed hold of Zane's through after he failed to solar flare her. Now standing up, she used her sword hand to stab Zane in the stomach, liver, ribcage, kidney, both lungs, and pancreas (Each counts as a different sword attack). After that, she kicked him away into the air and turned her fingers into mini cannons and fired two mechanized Dodan Rays, before returning her hand to normal and throwing 2 conintracted Destructo Disks while he was still in the air. She then propelled herself upwards and towards him, headbutting Zane and then kicking him into the ground. Flying back downwards, Mecha Haruki pulled Zane up and fired a Masenko through his stomach, before throwing him down and walking away to prepare for his next attack if there was one. Round 1, Match 15 Enter your name below when you're ready. *Mecha Moeru *Slot 2 Round 1, Match 16 Enter your name belowwhen you're ready. *Mecha Ultimate *Slot 1 Category:Tournament site